My little Girl
by QueenOfTheCourt
Summary: Paul Lahote is the man whore of little La Push, what happens when a little surprise interrupts his party life? A surprise in the form of a 5 year old girl with bright blue eyes, and dark hair; the result of his first time. See for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**My little girl**

I walked in Emily's and Sam's after I had got off patrol, Jacob was there with Ness so I slid in trying to make my presence unknown, but emily didn't seem to understand because she came prancing over, "Hey sweetie," she cooed kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey ems," I replied gruffly plopping in a seat beside jake, after the whole volturi crap Jake spent time with us all the time, we ran patrols together just had different packs. although because sam and jake were getting along we could hear each other again sam just couldn't order our pack and jake couldn't order Sam's. Eventually sam would stop phasing though my bet was when Emily got pregnant.

All the sudden Ness came running in the room grinning, "What's up Paul!?" she asked far to excited for anyone.

"Nothing much.. going on a date tonight with a hot girl name Krissy.. hot blonde," I said grinning, remembering the chick I hoped to get lucky with this fine evening.

"Paul!" Both Jake and Emily hissed, then jake hit me over the head.

"What the hell man!" I yelled, rubbing my poor scull which he just knocked the crap out of. Jake motioned towards Nessie who was humming innocently, oh please she may look 6 but we all know she is more mature than most of the guys, and for sure smarter than any of us; including Jake. "Sorry ness," I muttered.

The little girl in questioned just grinned up at me, "I hope you have fun with the dog paul." she said.

"Excuse me?" I ground out insulted, was she really comparing a girl I would date to a dog?

Nessie looked up at Paul with a scared and innocent expression not knowing what she did wrong, "You said you were going to get lucky, I just assumed it was a dog im sorry." She muttered, tears in her eyes.

I let out a loud laugh, while Jake and Emily tried muffling theres, "No nessie I forget you don't know _that _part of science yet. To get lucky means you_" I never finished my sentence Because Jake hit me over the head again making Nessie giggle freely.

Emily suddenly noticing the tension between Jake and I walked in between us grabbing Nesse's hand, "Hey sweetie, you want to go outside and play!?"

"sure, come on Jakey." Ness mumbled pulling the much too eager Jacob out of the kitchen, I rolled my eyes stupid imprints. Ems turned towards me giving me a lecturing loos.

I sighed looking at her innocently, "what?"

Emily rolled her eyes and began busying herself with cutting carrots for a salad, "Paul, I know you haven't imprinted or anything but really? going out with blonde bimbos having sex all the time isn't smart."

I sighed. she had lectured me on this before, "Emily. what's the fun in sticking around home by yourself all the time?" I tried to sound pitiful, hoping for sympathy.

Emily looked at me with a disapproving look, "Paul lahote. that is NO excuse. Just because you haven't imprinted doesn't mean you cant date one girl less than once, or even take girls out sure, but really paul? using them for sex then kicking them out in the morning is just sick."

I started to get angry who does she think she is? "That's none of your business Emily." I ground out.

Emily stood her ground glaring at me throwing the knife she was holding against the counter, "PAUL LAHOTE YOU LISTEN HERE," she yelled stomping over to me, even at 5'3 she made me the 6'8 guy cower in fear. "When you do get an imprint which YOU WILL. she isnt going to be impressed with you man whoring around so take your head out of your ass and man up. Learn some responsibility." I was kind of shocked but didn't really listen to Emily, honestly I'm not going to imprint so what's the point?

"Yeah ,bye Ems." I muttered stomping out of the kitchen Emily just screeched/groaned and continued chopping carrots- vary angrily I might add.

when I slammed the screen door on the way out it interrupted Jake and Ness's game of tag, "Where you goinpaul?" Ness asked

"To get ready for Kallie," I mumbled but because of her good hearing ness picked up on it.

"Doncha mean Krissy?" I stopped walking towards the woods and cocked an eyebrow at renesmee

"What?"

Ness looked confused, "you said earlier that her name was Krissy... or is this a different girl?"

Oh my god maybe Emily was right I was about to screw a girl who I barely knews name. that is kind of man whoreish, "Yeah Krissy." I mumbled stocking off into the wood, phasing.

As I ran away from the house in wolf form I heard ness, "bye paul! have fun." man she's so innocent.

Although I knew Emily was right I didn't cancel on Kassie, or Kaitlyn, or kamilla. oh god anyyyway. It just didn't seem right cancelling on such a beauty. I pulled on some nice jeans and a button up polo, we were going to some club which seemed like a waste of time to me but most woman don't take to kindly to hey you want to F and wake up and leave? Tried that once. it didn't work out.

_knock knockknock "_coming!" I yelled taking a deep breath and opened the door "Hello Kriss_" I trailed off when I saw a young girl there only about 16 with a little girl beside her. "Who the hell are you because I know you arentKrissy?" the kid rolled her and eyes and came in the house pulling the little girl with her, "Sure you. a complete stranger can welcome yourself in my house. you know what where are your parents?" I asked incredulously.

The teenager rolled her eyes, "I cant believe you don't recognize me. and by the way my parents are dead." recognize her seriously what the hell? as if seeing my bewildered expression the girl decided to fill me in, "My names Annabelle." after noticing that I still didn't recognize her she said, "Annabelle Rodes." suddenly my heart started beating rapidly. that was Kennedy's little sister.

I dated Kennedy in high school. she was my first love, we dated for about 3 years when she broke up with me it crushed me. "Um kay not to be rude but what are you doing her Anna?"

Anna took a deep breath and smiled encouragingly down at the little girl beside her who had remained silent. "Paul this is your daughter. Paul this is Mackenzie, Kenz this is your daddy."

yep if I thought my heart was beating before, it just about jumped out of my chest at her words. "excuse me?"

Anna sighed and walked to the couch I followed motioning for both of them to sit not taking my eyes off of my daughter. "Paul I promise she's your daughter this is Mackenzie Annabelle Lahote."

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?" I demanded at the kid.

"five." she said strongly obviously not as shy as she seemed

I stood up adn began pacing back and forth doing the math in my head sure enough if she was telling me the truth then this kid would be the product of my first time. Annabelle sighed and reached in her purse pulling out a whole bunch of papers. sure enough it said right there on the birth certificate that I was the father to a little girl who was born on may the 2nd. It was June now so she had just turned five. I smiled softly that the kid had my last name. and she kind of looked like me.

"So how come Kennedy never told me about this? and how come you are here instead of her?" I was angry, why didn't she ever tell me I had a kid. I missed out on five years if her life. Even though at 17 I don't know how I would've reacted to a kid.

"Paul. Kennedy died 2 years ago in a car crash." my heart stopped beating and I noticed the little girl- er Mackenzie, woah that's a mouthful, flinch.

"Okay. Okay" I said confidently looking at Annabelle, "How do you want to work this out? me get her on the weekends?" I asked generally concerned.

Anna sighed, "listen Paul_" she paused glancing down at Mackie, oooh Mackie I like that. "Sweetie why don't you go play outside," Mackie sighed but nodded mumbling about grownups which made me chuckle, "Paul listen. I love Kenz to death, but in reality im 16 years old, I don't have parents or other siblings. Im giving full custody of her to you. ill maybe see her for Christmas but no promises, im not a kid person. so here." she suddenly threw all the paper work in my face and went outside pulling at least 7 bags inside. "Bye paul take care of her and yourself."

"wait! you're dropping a kid off, your neice who has lived with you for 2 years, leaving her to her father who she has never met without so much as a goodbye?"

Annabelle shrugged, "yep! bye!" she said slamming the door and driving off, I was left there staring at all the papers saying that if I sighed on the paper No one could take Mackie and that she was my responsibility, I scribbled my name down sighing. What the hell am I going to do?

**he he first chapter! Please review my loves!**

**-Rachel** **=)**


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Girl

I didn't have to much time to think because Mackie came running into the room. She just stared at me while I stared back. She was the first to look away when she saw her bags her face lit up she ran to them opening one by one, 4 of them had clothes. The other. Had all kinds of toys and everything girly under the sun you could imagine. She began pulling them out scattering everything across my living room. "Hey, hey, hey kid what do you think you're doing!" I said maybe a little to harshly because the kid began crying. Shit,

"Where's my Aunt Bell, I want aunt bell!" Mackie screamed, running around the house looking for her aunt. I took a deep breath and felt like crap.

I tried to calm the five year old but it didn't work finally I sighed and picked the kid up by her armpits holding her far enough away so if she kicked me she wouldn't hurt herself. Damn little thing had a temper, once I sat her on the couch she stopped kicking and began balling her eyes out which made my heart break. "Where's my auntie bell?" She asked pathetically.

I rubbed a hand through my hair before looking her in those big blue eyes, "Mackie, listen, aunt Annabelle thought it would be good if you came and stayed with me! Don't worry I'm fun." Suddenly Mackie began crying again and I felt helpless.

"First mommy Left, now aunt bell left, then you're going to leave! And I'll be all my myself," oh man I never thought about it like that, Jesus Christ the poor kid.

I sat on the couch tugging Mackie into my lap even as she protested, "hey Mackie, I'm not leaving okay. Ever."

Mackenzie looked up at Paul fresh tears running down her face, "mommy said she wasn't leaving either. But then she went to work and never came back."

Shit. Well what do I do now. "Listen Mackie, I'm different than Mommy and Annabelle, I'm really big and strong, and just so you know I _know _your mommy didn't leave you on purpose she loved you way to much."

Mackenzie looked up at me smiling softly, "you _promise _you won't _ever _leave me?"

"No Mackie, I will never leave you, I may have to go places without you, but no I won't ever leave permanently." Mackie frowned softly at that, I guess we would cross that bridge when we came to it.

_Knock, Knock, knock. _"Hey I gotta get the door, you okay?" Mackenzie nodded and ran into the floor, playing with a whole bunch of dolls. Those things looked real. I sighed and opened the door to see a very slutty looking Katelyn. Oh god."hey listen Kath_" i didn't finish my sentence because she slammed into me, making me run into the wall, sticking her tongue down my throat.

"Ahem." We heard from a tiny voice and both of our heads snapped down to see Mackie with a doll in her hand.

"What is that?" Kamilla asked, glaring at Mackenzie who had a hand on her little hip.

"I'm Paul's daughter!" Mackenzie answered, oh god obviously this kid was more mature and knew more things than I thought... Including my name!

"Daughter?" Krissy questioned, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yep and I don't like you." Mackenzie answered before I could.

Krissy's eyes turned ice cold as she glared down at the five year old, "oh please what are you 3."

"What are you? 43?" Mackenzie shot back with attitude.

"Ugh!" Krissy screeched "I'm 21 think you very much!"

Mackie didn't seem impressed she just started giggling, "you look like a duck! Just Incase you were wandering!" I looked Krissy up and down and sure enough she had feathers everywhere and looked horrible so I laughed out loud, Krissy didn't like that too much.

"Whatever Paul. If you ever drop the brat off at daycare come find me, I'll make you feel nice," she said trailing her fingers over my body, proudly I can say I didn't so much as get a boner.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" I mumbled pushing the slut out the door as she screeched in horror. I made a pack to myself right now that I wasn't going to do that anymore, Paul the partier was taking a break.

When I walked back into the living room Mackenzie was giving me a lecturing look, "she was a slut," she said simply while my jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey! How do you know that word!?"

Mackie shrugged, "aunt Bell said it and all kids of big people words. She didn't care if I did either." Oh gosh I didn't even think about that, Mackie had lived with a 16 year old for two years, she probably didn't have any discipline.

"Well you aren't going to say them anymore. Those aren't nice and daddy doesn't want to hear them from your mouth, you understand?"

Mackie just shrugged while she continued "brushing" her dolls (I would call it ripping out) hair I sighed and let it go, this was the first day I was meeting the kid, I should go easy on her.

I eased my way out of the room and went up the stairs, I had three guest rooms. I inherited this house from my grandfather and It was... Really nice. Surely I could turn one of these rooms into Mackie's. Of course one of them was a home gym, another was a bunch of useless crap, and the last was a room with a balcony. Which I didn't want a five year old having. So I decided I would turn the home gym which was right beside mine into Mackenzie's. What am I talking about I don't know how to do that! Oh we are going to see Emily in the morning.

Man I hadn't even thought of that what were the guys going to say? I shook my head and went back downstairs it was 9 and I was tired. Realizing that I didn't have an extra bed I decided that Mackie could take mine and I'd get the couch. When I walked back into the living room Mackie was asleep on the floor. I smiled softly and picked the limp body up as she held her doll closer to herself easing up the stairs I slid her jeans and shoes off and tucked her in kissing her forehead, "I won't ever leave you baby girl," I whispered rubbing her hair back before closing the door.

I slumped on the couch groaning, oh yeah I'm getting her a bed as soon as possible. This is miserable

* * *

I woke up to the sound of singing on the tv my eyes fluttered the rest of the way open to reveal a pony singing and Mackie twirling in front of them, "what. Are you. Doing?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Singing with my little pony! Jeeesh dad!" I chuckled softly and stretched out groaning when my bones popped. Mackie turned toward me a disgusted look gracing her tiny features, "what?"

"That didn't sound good, you might've broke something." I laughed loudly, I guess all my joints popping could be a little frightening.

"Nah I'm invincible," I replied with a smirk, going into the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal for both of us.

Mackie followed me and climbed on a stool across from me where I was standing up, I slid the bowl to her, "no daddy. Only superhero's are invincible." She said with an eye roll as if I should know this.

"Well I'm a superhero." I said confidently.

Mackie stopped eating and cocked an eyebrow at me, "to be a superhero you have to _save _people."

Oh sweetheart If you only knew, "yeah daddy does save people." I replied without going into detail.

"Really?" Mackie asked grinning at me, "what do you do!?"

I shook my head and motioned toward her bowl of cereal, "stop asking so many questions, and don't talk with your mouth full. As soon as your done we're going to visit a friend," Mackie did as I said and didn't ask further questions while I attempted to pick up my living room, it looked like a rainbow threw up in here.

"Okay daddy I'm ready to meet your friend!" Mackie said beaming at me, I noticed she was still only in her underwear and tee shirt she had wore yesterday.

"Okay baby, but you need to change um here," I mumbled pulling out some jeans and a shirt that looked acceptable. When I looked At Mackie she was frowning at me, "what? Did I do something wrong? What's wrong with these?"

Mackie rolled her eyes, "daddy that's the winter suitcase. It's summer! I need summer clothes! Like this!" She said pulling out a pink glittery dress with wings attached.

"Um okay sure," I mumbled, the little girl positively beamed as she stripped right in front of me and put on the dress with wings... I don't get how that is summerish but whatever.

"Hey Mackenzie, the girl we are going to meet. Her names Emily, and she has scars on her face. Don't stare at her it's not polite." I said sternly to my daughter as I looked at her in the rearview mirror, Mackie nodded seriously.

When we pulled up to Ems I sucked in a deep breath. Here we go.

**Review please :)**

**I'm looking for at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter=)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Girl

**Thanks so much to all the alerts and the 5 reviews I asked for=D **

**I'm** **hoping for 5 every chapter! **

I hesitantly walked up to Emily's with Mackie clutching my hand. I knocked which was weird usually I just barge in I could hear that Jake, Nessie, Quil, Claire, were inside along with the usual sam and emily. It was strange to think that Claire was the same age as my daughter, Quil's future wife was the same age as a kid I had produced. I shuttered at the thought.

"Everyone act civilized whoever is at the door is a stranger because no one else knocks!" Emily hissed at everyone. I chuckled to myself

"Hell_ paul?" Emily asked surprised she looked annoyed at first then she looked down and saw the little girl beside me and her eyes widened.

I decided it would be better to go ahead and introduce Mackie while she was still in our presence that was Emily wouldn't try to hit me or something, "Um Emily," I paused to pick mackie up, "This is Mackenzie Annabelle Lahote, but you can call her Mackie." Mackie looked up at Emily and nodded shyly.

Emily looked up at me shock registered on her face, "Daughter!?" she hissed. "Um Paul I need to speak with you, hey sweetheart how about you go into the living room. Claire and Nessie are in there, they are about your age." Emily cooed.

My daughter looked up at me her eyes wide, "You wont leave right?"

I sighed, "Mackenzie I already told you I wouldn't leave you so I wont, I will never so much as go to the store without saying bye first okay?"

"You're going to the store?" Mackie asked alarmed as she wrapped her legs tighter around my stomach.

"No Mackie I am not I was just making a point. you play with the kids." I told the little girl pealing her from my body, I had no idea why she was so attached to me, I mean I just met her yesterday. Shorty looked at me unsure but after I gave her a pointed look, the one I called as a kid "The look" she shuffled off into the living room.

Emily drug me off into kitchen, "A KID? A KID? ARE YOU SERIOUS PAUL!? YOU HAVE A KID AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I LOVE KIDS HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME OH MY GOSH HOW COME SAM DIDN'T SEE IT IN YOUR MIND! WAIT DOES HE KNOW OH MY GOD!"

"Emily!" I cut her off "I didn't know." I said simply then went on to a full on rant about how and who Mackie was from. suddenly Emily's face turned into a complete mask of horror.

That's when it hit me, I have a kid. im young. im alone. I don't need a kid. Im not responsible enough to have a kid. I don't DESERVE Mackenzie. I felt anger. Anger that Kennedy died. anger that she left me with a daughter I knew nothing about. BUT MOST OF ALL ANGER for the fact that she kept my kid away from me. hurt that she thought the kid would be better off without her father. No I didn't deserve a prize as good as Mackie and neither did Kennedy.

I hadn't even realized I was crying until I felt Emily wrap her arms around me, "Oh Paul." she sighed. she just held me for 10 minutes before I could pull myself together. "It's going to be okay Paul."

I pulled back and glared, but not at Emily at the wall. "NO ITS NOT! I HAVE A 5 YEAR OLD SASSY DAUGHTER THAT FOR GOD KNOWS WHAT REASON IS ATTACHED TO MY HIP. ITS NOT OKAY."

Emily suddenly glared too but unlike me it wasn't at the wall instead it was at me, "you listen here Paul Lahote," she said sternly grabbing my face and forcing me too look at her. "You will be a damn good father and you know why?" I couldn't do anything but shake my head, it was a proven fact Emily Uley did not cuss. "Because you're all that little girl has. THAT is why she is so attached, you are the last bit of hope she has and you better not disappoint." she warned.

Ems right I have to man up. Mackie was 5 and she was holding it together, surely I could as well. "So the real reason I came here, it wasn't to be a girl and cry it was to tell you that I need help to make Mackie a room." Emily's face scrunched up and I sighed, "What you wont help me?" I asked desperately.

"Its not that I don't _want _to help you Paul its that physically I cant. I Know nothing about interior design. now if you want cooking lessons I'm your girl."

"Ohhhh my auntie Alice could help." I heard from a tiny bell like voice. My head snapped around to see Nessie, Claire, and Mackie all standing there from where they were obviously eaves dropping.

"Hey you three! how long have you been there?" I asked quickly kind of worried that Mackie would have heard our conversation.

"Just since you has been talking about Mackie's room. till NESSIE ruined it." Claire said accusingly, glaring at Nessie. Mackie giggled and Ness rolled her eyes used to Claire's dramatics.

"Well I don't think its nice to listen in on others conversations you little monsters." I teased as I ran after the 3 kids out the door into the back yard.

"Ahh split up it's a trap!" Mackie squealed.

"C'mere." I mumbled picking Mackie up and turning her upside down above my head attacking her cheeks with kisses.

"Attack!" I heard a little voice I knew all to well as Claire's I was then "Attacked" by two little girls as I fell to the ground. Once they had me down I growled playfully and trapped 2 of the 3 beneath me, ness was to fast.

"Hey no fair get the superhero girl!" Claire said, I laughed and ran with ease to get nessie right before she flew into a tree.

"No so fast vampy." I mumbled playfully making ness erupt with laughter as I carried her back to Emily's.

"Does Mackie know?" Ness asked innocently yet with a underlying effect of maturity that you knew neither Claire nor Mackie had. I shook my head softly, "Well shouldn't you tell her? I mean its only a matter of time before you erupt into paws and fur, I don't know if you have noticed Pauly but normal humans don't do that." The 6 year old (or at least physically 6 year old) had a point. I tickled her nonetheless for being such a smart ass but she just laughed.

When we got back to the yard Ness ran up to Mackie, "Hey Mackie! guess what im a VAMPIRE!" Nessie roared. I slapped my forehead and all the guys plus Emily who were in the house ran outside.

"Renesmee!" Jake scolded, she knew she wasn't to just say things like that. Jacob very rarely says her full name and I think he has only did it once in my presence so when he did Ness automatically teared up.

"Hey you big meany, Mackie was gonna know some time anyways cause her daddies a wof! don't be mean." Claire scolded Jake, hugging Nessie closer to herself. Once again I slapped my forehead and groaned in exasperation.

"Claire apologize! right now!" emily ordered, I briefly heard a little cry, then more cries but I was to focused on my daughter to pay attention. I gently lifted Mackie into my arms, she was more confused than anything. once we had gotten a significant amount of space from the chaos she looked up at me curiously.

"Daddy you're a wolf?" she asked looking me up and down, the poor thing had no idea how I could be a wolf when to her I just looked like a giant daddy.

"Yeah sweetie I am. But listen daddy protects you and everyone else from danger... kinda like a superhero." I smirked.

"But you don't look like a wolf?" she persisted.

"Well I have to turn into one."

"How bout you show me now!" my little mini me asked excitedly. damn this really was my kid most 5 years olds would go running and crying.

"Um well okay but I need someone to hold you while I do it." in my mind I added "so you don't run"

"Okay come on!" Mackie yelled attempting to pull my body from the ground which made me snort a laugh. She weighed like 35 pounds. which is extremely small for a 5 year old, both Ness and Claire had her outweighed by at least 15 pounds.

When we came back to the yard everyone seemed to have calmed down. I Also noticed that Jared and kim had arrived with their son Jaxon who we called Jax. He was exactly Mackie's age. Me Jared, kim, and Kennedy used to hang out all the time when we were in high school. Being that Mackie and Jax's birthday's were so close together it had me thinking that they could've been conceived on the sam night. of course in different rooms, but us four used to go "camping" in a cabin in the woods between here and Seattle. Of course after we phased me and Jared realized how stupid a cabin in the woods was for humans, that's like asking for a vampire to eat you. "Wow you look just like your mother." Kim whispered to Mackie as tear's welled up in her eyes, Kim and Kennedy were pretty close. okay scratch that they were connected at the hip. When Kennedy left unexpectedly it just about killed kim.

"Um, Mackie wants to see me phase jared could you?" I motioned awkwardly to Mackie, he nodded lifting her into his arms she didn't seem to notice that a stranger was holding her though she just grinned at me her eyes lighting up in excitement.

I ran behind a tree taking off my clothes, "Daddy!?" I heard from a distraught Mackie, I quickly threw off the rest of my clothes and phased popping out in front of my daughter ignoring all the guys in my head freaking out about me having a kid. "Woah!" She yelled attempting to jump from Jared's arms but thankfully he held her tighter, of course she got annoyed and glared at him but it didn't seem to phase him. "I could ride you like a pony." she said innocently making everyone laugh out loud, I huffed and ran behind the tree to phase back. "WHy does he keep doing that?" Mackie asked innocently.

"Because if he stayed here he'd be Naked!" Claire squealed with laughter making Mackie and Jax giggle loudly too. I think Nessie was still bent out of shape for Jake scolding her, that was something good about Claire. well I don't know if it was good but it still made for a happier kid.

When she was in trouble she would pout for about 10 minutes, then be fine again. Whereas Nessie took everything to heart and got truly offended if she was told off. it made for a truly pissy kid.

"Daddy!" Mackie squealed when she saw me in human form again, nearly jumping out of Jared's arms into mine.

yep. I think we're going to be just fine.

**SOOOOOO CUTE! So next chapter I was thinking having Alice Cullen take Paul and Mackie on a little shopping adventure. should be fun.**

**ill try to update soon! but don't forget I have a life too guys, One of my friends got a bunch of crap because she didn't update 24/7. lol and we have like the same life! Besides she has a crap load of siblings and I only have 1. okay done with ranting! bye guys! **

**Revvvvvvvvview!**

**remember 5 before next chapter =D**


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Girl

I reluctantly let the leech help design Mackie's room. Of course she offered to pay for everything and I tried to deny but Jake told me that she would end up spending 20,000 dollars so I let her.

"Come on Mackie eat faster!" I teased my daughter as she sat at the stool literally slurping down every drop of milk. "Actually you know what, take your time. I'm dreading this day." I mumbled under my breath thinking that she couldn't hear.

"Why don't you like Alice daddy? She's nice and looks like a fairy." She persisted

"Because Mackie," I paused to tap her nose "I'm not a five year old girl and I don't judge people on the fact that they look like a fairy or not."

"No. You just judge weber she's a vampire or not." Mackie said cheekily. I did have to admit to most I would sound just as crazy if I said that.

"You know you've been spending to much time with your uncles, and friends." Over the last month Mackie had really taken to all the guys and the kids. Surprisingly all the guys loved Mackie, especially Jared and Kim, it brought us closer together, I knew it was because of Kennedy but they loved my daughter so I didn't question as to why.

"Vwy do woo sway vat?" Mackie asked as she chomped on her food.

I crinkled my nose, "because when I first met you, you weren't a smart ass like Nessie and you didn't talk with your mouth full which you shouldn't be doing right now!"

Mackie giggled, "ooommmm! You said a cuss word! Now you're in trouble."

"Nah I'm an adult, I can. You can't."

Mackie frowned all ounce of a joke leaving, "that's not fair." She said sullenly.

"Hey kid I'm going to tell you the same thing my daddy told me," Mackie cocked her head to the side in question "life isn't fair." Mackie rolled her eyes at that.

I loved my parents but they wouldn't except Mackie, and to be honest if you aren't going to except my daughter than I don't respect nor expect you to think I should except you, (**did I make your brain hurt just a little write then... Lol bet you didn't even notice I spelt right wrong ;D) **i didn't have any siblings.

The weirdest thing of all though is that Mackie absolutely adores Billy black. I have no idea why. But we went to a bonfire a couple of times and she has sat in his lap the whole night, captivated by the legends. I think he enjoys her company just as much as she does his though.

"Okay seriously Mackie let's go." I said grabbing my keys, Mackie followed me out. We had agreed to meet in Port Angelas.

"I met a butterfly named candy! But she had no candy! So I was sad! And she gots mad. But it's fine cause I gotta dandelion." Mackie sang to herself, the whole time I was laughing which I think she enjoyed. Making someone else laugh was one or her favorite things to do. When we pulled up the leech was waiting and I sighed while Mackie jumped out of the car into Alice's waiting arms.

"Hello Paul. So we just have to get a few clothes today and a bed! Then we're done! You're going to adore your room Mackie!" The vampire squealed.

"Wait waitwait. She doesn't need any more clothes, she has a ton." Both Alice and Mackie frowned at me.

"Please daddy?" Mackie asked sticking out her bottom lip. Yep I melted right into her trap.

"Okay, okay. But listen Shorty 3 hours max."

"Okay daddy."

I snorted, "actually Mackie I was talking to the other shorty."

"Oh!" Mackie giggled.

"Yeah yeah dog, three hours is plenty of time. Okay cutie patootie, come on! lets shop." Mackie squealed with delight and I reluctantly followed after the pair. Gosh why was my child such a girly girl.

"Awe. Daddy look." Mackie squealed when she came out with the 10th outfit.

"Yeah yeah. Let's get going." I mumbled, I was really tired of sitting outside a little girls dressing room.

"Nooooooo." Mackie whined.

I raised my eyebrows, "I told you three hours limit kid."

"But daddddy." She whined.

"No buts! Besides we have a pack meeting tonight."

"I don't wanna go," she pouted.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't ask then," I shrugged, as we went to pay for all the clothes.

"I don't wanna go," Mackie repeated stomping her foot slightly, I rolled my eyes.

"Well I didn't want to come shopping for girls clothing all day but I did anyway."

Mackie looked at me and seemed to consider this before nodding up at me taking my hand. Phew crisis avoided.

* * *

"Claire!" Mackie squealed running from my truck.

"Hey Paul," Jake said as I walked up.

"Hey man, so anything new?"

Jake shrugged, "nah, other than my sister is coming home."

That shocked me both Rachel and Rebecca hated the idea of la push, seeing my shocked face Jake chuckled and explained, "yeah not like permanently or anything, the school just needs a sub till' the kindergarten teacher can come back." I nodded in understanding.

"So she'll be shorty's teacher, maybe I should get to know her a little better. Who knows what Mackie will do, I swear she's like a tornado just waiting to be let loose." I laughed.

"Alright, legends time!" I heard Billy order as everyone began running up. Mackie ran right to me and fell in my lap giggling slightly,

"Damn kid what have you been doing? Your all sweaty!" I teased.

"Daddy!" Mackie groaned as if offended, "I'm not _sweaty _Quil just threw me and Claire in!" She giggled, beaming up at me.

"Oh is that right? My apologies." billy cleared his throat a way in which to settle everyone, it did the trick for Mackie and I, she snuggled down into my chest her eyes only leaving Billy to blink.

By the end of the legends Mackie was out cold. Billy wheeled his self over to me smiling I cocked an eyebrow, I thought he hated me! "It good what you're doing Paul. That little girl is an amazing thing. She brings life to everyone around her, she's truly a blessing and I'm glad she has a father as good as you have become." I had only had Mackie for a little over a month but I tried everything in my power to do everything for her.

"Thanks Billy."

"Anyone can be a father Paul, but it takes someone really special to be a dad." Billy said in Quiluete, before kissing Mackie's head and shaking my hand.

I laid thinking about that all night, "_anyone can be a father, but it takes someone really special to be a dad." _I repeated over and over. And I vow to always not only be a father, but be a daddy. A good one.

**Review my loves:)**

**I'm going to start replying to everyone's! So if you're a guest leave a name that I can say so you know I'm talking to you!**

**So **_**Alicat2345678 (Guest)**_**thanks doll! And yeah who knows what shall happen with the imprint;)**

**I guess I answered your review with the next chapter! and thanks for your review**

** MiraclesHappen94** **thank you! and yes I hope for many more chapters to come your reviews keep my story alive**

** Hope Marie333** **thanks for your review and I hope you still feel that way!**

** kadee son 12345** **I try my best! thanks for your review**

** Guest1 ****Thanks so very much for your review it truly brought a smile to my voice and im glad you like my idea for ****My little Girl.**

** Guest2 ****lol I do love Mackie as well she's uber adorable! and yeah it was kind of horrible what "aunt bell" did to Mackenzie but remember she was only 16 and really couldn't provide for a since it isnt her own child and she didn't feel that connection... but I totally see where you are coming from! thanks for the review darling.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Little Girl

I was in the kitchen throwing together some food, surprisingly Emily actually gave me cooking lessons and I wasn't to shabby.

When I walked in the living room Mackie was watching Cinderella, for the THOUSANDTH time, I sighed. "Hey I'm going to watch the game. You've been watching TV all day."

"Kay. I'll play with my dolls." Mackie shrugged.

"No you gotta eat, here." I said sitting it down on the floor in front of her.

"Okay. But Amy is gonna eat with me." I just shrugged, and turned on the game. I looked down and saw Mackie attempting to pour milk into the American Doll's hair.

"Hey! Stop that." I said getting up and taking "Amy" away from Mackie. She sat there with her arms crossed and pouted up at me while I cocked an eyebrow, "hey don't give me attitude kid. Finish your food then i have to patrol. And you have to stay with Emily.

"I don't wanna stay with Emly." Mackie mumbled shoving the sandwich in her face.

"Hey. What did I Just say about your attitude. And we all have jobs Mackie, I don't really want to patrol either." Mackie ignored me and continued stuffing her sandwich in her mouth.

"Go get what you want for Emily's Mackie." I picked up her dishes while she pranced up the stairs and I sighed.

I threw the dishes in the dish washer and turned off the lights, where is that kid? She should be down here by now. I ran up the stairs and went in her room. Of course no Mackie. When I heard the toilet flush I expected the door to be closed but It wasn't... And Mackie wasn't using the bathroom.

"Mackenzie Annabelle Lahote! What are you doing!?" I boomed, the little monster had put my phone in the toilet and flushed it. I growled softly and picked Mackenzie up placing her on the outside of the bathroom. Of course the toilet started over flowing where she flushed it so many times, and my phone was history. "Mackenzie!?" I yelled, of course she wasn't out in the hallway any longer.

"Mackenzie Annabelle, it is not the time for games! Come here now!" Of course there was no sound and I sighed. Shit I'm going to be late for patrol.

I stalked into Mackie's room, I knew she would be under the bed that's where she always hides. "Mackenzie. I know you're under the bed. You have 3 seconds to come out." I warned.

"1." No sound.

"2." Dead silence.

I sighed deeply, "3."

I made quick work of getting on my knees and pulling her out. I turned her to the side and gave her one good swat to her bottom which made her cry. It wasn't hard just enough to get her attention nonetheless she cried and it broke my heart, But I knew I had to stay strong. I picked her up even as she was kicking and screaming and placed her in a corner, "hey. You are on timeout. You know better than to put things in the toilet. And when I tell you to come, you come." I then walked away from my daughters crying, sighing deeply. Why was this so hard?

When I went to the bathroom and saw the mess I didn't feel as bad about her crying anymore. This was ridiculous. I took towels and mopped up the floor and fixed the toilet, when I went back to Mackie's room she had quit crying and was laying on the floor. "Mackie." I said making her little eyes snap up to meet mine, her face tear stained. "Mackenzie Annabelle you know better than that why did you do that?" I asked sternly, kneeling in front of her so her eyes would meet mine.

"I didn't want you to go." She said, her voice nothing but pity.

I sighed deeply rubbing my face, "Mackie. You know I have to work. That's how the counsel pays me, and we get to eat and do fun things." I explained gently.

"Well I still don't like it," Mackie said, I worked hard to not crack a smile.

"Mackenzie. You love Emily and I'll only be gone for a few hours. You have to be my big girl and do it. Okay?"

"Will Emly make cookies?" Mackie asked grinning up at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes I'm sure she will. But listen to me, you have to be polite and ask. You better say thank you. And you only get them if you're good. If Emily gives them to you even if you aren't good you will be in trouble when you get home okay?"

"Okay daddy." Mackie nodded.

"That goes for every time you go to Emily's you better be nice and polite. Emily loves you very much and she doesn't deserve to put up with a Bratty kid. You understand me?"

"Yes sir!" Mackie said grinned widely at me. That is something we had been working on yes, ma'am and yes sir to show she was polite for school.

"That my girl." I grinned.

"I love you, lots and lots and lots and lots!" Mackie said throwing herself into my arms grinning.

"I love you more, more, more, more!" I said throwing her up into the air, making her giggle.

When we pulled up to Emily's Mackie jumped out of the car running for the house. I followed and I already heard Mackie sweet talking Emily, "cookies!" Is all I caught.

"Mackenzie. Were you polite?"

Mackie snapped her head in my direction with a smile but Emily cut in. "Yes she was! Maybe _Claire _will pick up those manners." She said suggestively while Claire just shrugged.

"Good job baby, alright I'm out Ems, bye Mackie bye Claire."

"Bye daddy!" Mackie yelled hugging me before running off with Claire.

I quickly walked out and phased. I felt all the voices in my head. (**Now in pack minds) **"Paul dammit! I had to take your shift where have you been?" Sam asked, I quickly showed him what happened with Mackie.

"Damn little thingy has a temper. Kind of like you Paul." Jared said, his voice ringing with tease.

"Well what about you Jared! When your son sets his mind on something he wants there's no convincing him otherwise."

"True. Mackie is just a little firecracker. If she gets mad then there is a tantrum like world war 3. Jax doesn't get what he wants and he acts like it's the end of the world, and ends up getting his little butt wore out." I snorted a laugh at the truthfulness of that sentence.

"Alright papa wolves, I'm out. Going to hang out with My niece and your daughter." Then sam was gone.

"So did you hear about Rachel Black being back in town?"

"Yeah, Jake mentioned something about a sister but I didn't realize it was Rachel... Actually to be honest even if it was Rebecca I wouldn't know the difference."

"So true." Jared snorted in agreement.

"But I mean I guess we better get to know her. She'll be with our kids 5 days a week, 5 hours a day." Thankfully it was not 7 like normal schools... Thanks La Push. Jared laughed at me. "Shut up." I grumbled.

"Hey I can't say anything. I'm going to miss my buddy like crazy. It will be way to quiet without him around," Jared frowned. I was then over whelmed with memories of He, Kim, and Jax. They were sickeningly cute.

Suddenly I felt the familiar sounds of Jake and Seth in our heads, "hey you losers our off the hook. The pros are here." Seth smirked, I rolled my eyes but phased back happily. Sam had given me all the day patrols, Mackie couldn't stay but herself at night... And honestly I didn't want to burden Emily with that responsibility, so he gave it to Embry, and Brady and Collin most of the time. I think sam didn't want his... Night time activities. To be interrupted.

I decided that it was a good day for the beach. When I walked in Ems Mackie, Claire, and Jax were head to toe in flower. Kim and Emily not much better. Jared and I snorted. "Daddy look I'm a ghost! Like Casper!" Mackie yelled.

"I see that baby. Hey I have the perfect idea of how to get you clean!"

"What!?" Mackie asked excited as always.

"The beach!" I grinned.

"Ooh yeah! Can Jax and Claire come!?"

"Sure. Jared, Kim?" I asked turning to both my best friends, they both grinned and nodded while Jax and Mackie high fived.

"Ems?" Emily frowned sadly.

"Sorry to rain on the parade guys but Claire has to be home by 3."

"Noooooo!" Claire whined stomping her feet.

"Hey it's alright Claire! You can come another day." Mackie assured, it didn't seem to settle little Claire though.. She wanted to go TODAY!

"Hey you guys go ahead she's just tired," Emily smiled, I grabbed Mackie up kissing her cheeks making her giggle.

"Say thank you." I whispered in her ear. Mackie jumped out of my arms into Emily's.

"Thanks Em! I love you this much!" She said putting her arms out as wide as they would go.

"You're welcome sweet girl. I'll see you tomorrow." Mackie nodded and grinned before taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"Thanks Ems! Bye!" I yelled on the way out.

When we got to first beach Jax and Mackie were skipping ahead of us picking up shells. And much to my dislike holding hands. I grimaced. "Oh my gosh! Kim!" I heard a voice say, and I turned to see none other than Rachel Black. She ran over squeezing Kim as both girls squealed and gushed, while Jared and I stood awkwardly. Jared cleared his throat.

"Oh right sorry. Rachel this is Jared Cameron. I don't know if you remember him..."

Rachel cut in before Kim could finish, "of course! The daddy of the cutest little boy alive! Hey Jared." She said hugging him.

"And this is Paul Lahote... I know you've seen him around." Rachel's eyes finally met mine as she grinned and I froze on spot.

_You'd do anything. Be anything. To protect her... It's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore. ITS HER. _Rang out throughout my head.

"Oh boy," I heard Jared mumble, my eyes never left Rachel's as I heard Kim squeal in delight.

**Kind of a cliffy! So I need 5 ****reviews.** **before next chapter! =) **

**Kadee son 12345 ****awe thank you for loving my story! You deserve a giant slobbery kiss on the cheek from Mackie! Thanks for the review!**

**fangirl44 ****haha! Mackie's personality is actually a lot like my little brothers. He's 4, funny story. Earlier he took my iphone and was like "rachie do the duck face with me!" And did the duck face with a peace sign. he cracks me up! Thanks for the review!**

** kylie (guest) yesssss I love there bond as well! Mackie needs her daddy to protect her and as you can tell from the chapter, Paul all ready has fallen in love with her:) thanks for the review! **

** guest 2, yeah! My little brother is 4 and he is super cute and I would NEVER give him away if I turned 18 and something happened to my parents. But I know some of my friends that couldn't handle a child much like Annabelle! Thanks for the review and oh I know Paul is one of my favorite characters... The reason idk but I love him haha:)**


	6. Chapter 6

** My Little Girl **

**sorry it's short, but I had to go shopping for my friends baby shower, I have volleyball most days of the week and today I had soooo much homework! so thanks for being patient!**

Rachel giggled as I just stood there like an idiot staring at her. "Hey I'm Rachel black, I don't know if you remember me? But hey." This Rachel was a lot more mature, the women I remember was a feisty, and hilarious young women. But now she was... Well. A WOMAN!

"Um yeah, Paul." I muttered making her giggle, was I really Paul Lahote fumbling over my words? God a few months with Mackie and I'm losing it.

"Yes Paul I think we have already established this," Rachel said teasingly, cocking an eyebrow.

I plastered on my normal cocky smirk, "damn sweetheart, a few years in the big city made you a smart ass."

Rachel laughed lightly, "nah I've always been a smart ass you just never paid me much attention." That kind of stung, Rachel seeing my face clarified, "no it wasn't bad, I had my clique. You had yours."

"Oh yeah, I kind of remember your clique being the quarterback of the football team." I replied with a smirk.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, then laughed lightly, "yeah I kind of thought I was going to fall in love, get married, have babies." She said sarcastically. My stomach went in knots at her "having babies" with anyone but me.

I guess most would say that's selfish. But yeah I didn't want her with anyone but me.

"Um yeah we'll just go play with the kids," Kim mumbled awkwardly pulling Jared away. Shit how long has she been there?

When they were gone Rachel grinned up at me, "so got any boyfriend in that fancy shmancy city?" I asked as we sat there, surprisingly it wasn't awkward.

Rachel shook her head as she peered out over the ocean. "Nope! I tried but it didn't really work out. So any girlfriends?"

"Well Mackie takes up a lot of my time so..."

Rachel cut me off, "wait who's Mackie?"

I took in a breath before exhaling, "my daughter," I breathed.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"You jerk!" Rachel screamed "I can't believe you, I can't oh my god. You were _flirting _with me," she said incredulously.

Yes? I was flirting with her? Why was this bad?

"I... I've got to go," Rachel mumbled, grabbing her bag and practically running from me.

I sat their in shock. My imprint hates my daughter. Or the fact that I have a daughter. This is officially the worst day of my life.

* * *

Mackie was watching tv and coloring on the floor. "Daddy?" She asked softly

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you sad?" She asked, making my heart break even more at her words.

"Why would you think I'm sad? I have you, what else would I need?" I asked, plastering a smile on my face.

Mackie's face scrunched together, "because I heard aunt Kim say that, someone would be good for you, but she didn't understand. And you've been sad since we went to the beach," she stated matter of factly, biting her bottom lip.

It was true. When Rachel ran away from me literally on the beach it crushed me. But I guess that's an imprint for you.

"C'mere," I mumbled holding my arms out to Mackie as she eagerly ran into them. Snuggling down into me with a smile. Which made me smile too, honestly if I didn't have her I don't know what would keep me going.

"I love you," Mackie said, grinning up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I love you too," I replied kissing her forehead. "So much."

* * *

"Mackenzie SLOW DOWN!" I hissed at my daughter as she ran down the aisle of La Push mini mart, giggling freely.

_Crash! _Oh shit. Great she broke something.

When I walked around the corner I cursed even more. Sure enough she had ran into none other than Rachel Freaken Black. "I'm so sorry!" I mumbled

At the Same time Rachel said "it's all right!" With a laugh. When we both reached down to pick up the mess our hands touched and I felt a spark. From the way she jumped back with a gasp and her rapid heartbeat, I'm guessing she did too.

"I, um, I. I'm making supper for Ness, dad, and Jacob." Rachel said softly.

"So you met ness?" I asked with a smile.

Rachel frowned softly, "yeah. It's kind of weird how an 8 year old clings to him but she's super sweet so I don't mind." Rachel didn't know about the legends being true, and I'm guessing they made up some excuse as to Nessie's rapid growth.

Suddenly Mackie peeked her head around the the corner with a guilty smile. "Mackenzie Annabelle. Get over here." I growled softly.

Mackie hesitantly made her way over and grinned up at Rachel, "hi I'm Mackie, I'm really sorry bout your stuff."

Rachel looked like she melted on the spot, Mackie had that superpower I swear. "It's fine sweetie, how old are you?" She asked curiously.

Mackie held up a full hand, "five!" She said proudly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness with Rachel.

"That's great sweetie. I'll be your teacher!"

"Really!?" Mackie asked looking up at me, "didja hear that daddy!?"

"Yeah that's great shorty,"

Then we fell into an awkward silence, "hey! Why don't you come to the park with us!?" Mackie asked grinning up at Rachel, my heart swelled with anticipation.

Rachel blushed and looked at her feet, "thanks sweetheart but I have to make supper for my family." Mackie frowned and muttered an "oh" I mentally did an "oh" too.

"Well we better go, say bye Mackie."

"Bye Rachel! See you soon," Mackie practically screamed. Rachel grinned at my daughter. A look of fondness on her face.

"Bye Rachel." I said softly, trying not to let my voice crack.

"Bye Paul." She said, just as dejected and looked after us pitifully as we left... Almost as if she was making herself resist the urge to come. I didn't understand why she didn't... She seemed to like Mackie. What was the problem?

**REVIEW please!**

**I know with 25 people amazing people following at least 5 of you can review... I know who you non reviewers are! lol**

** fangirl44 lol he is a mess. Thanks for the review darling love chatting with ya! I hope you continue reading**

** Kylie (guest) you are honestly too sweet! I just wanna hug you to death! well not to death... you know what I mean! lol thanks for the review! I hope you continue reading**

** Alice (guest) thanks so much! and I was hoping it would be.. I love writing with Mackie in it, without her it would be so... bland and normal. haha thanks for the review I hope you keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

My Little Girl

**My dear friend FanFicChikk is writing a story about Embry's little sister Alaska... Go check it out:)**

A few months ago I would have never imagined my life right now, going school supplies shopping because my baby is going to school.

"Hey daddy, can we leave all ready. I'm borrrrrred," my daughter whined as she hung upside down on the couch.

"You're borrrrrred," I teased while Mackie glared at me. "Hey, i told you to go play outside but noooooo it's too hot." I teased again with my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah yeah. Come on daddy I need a Cinderella bookbag." She said jumping from the couch and throwing on her flip flops.

I got out the list I needed and began going down the aisle, Mackie was throwing in everything I told her in which color she wanted.

When I got to the thing that said leotards for her gymnastic class I paused. What the hell is a fucking leotard?

"Um Mackie? What is a leotard," I asked dumbly, while Mackie shrugged at me.

"Hey, no shrugging. I have no idea what it is, I need your help." I said miserably.

Mackie once again shrugged, "daddy this is my first year taking gymnastics.. I don't even know what a leahtard is." I snorted at her pronunciation of leotard.

"Um, do you need some help?" I heard from a voice behind me, I jumped and turned around.

Rachel.

I awkwardly nodded, "yeah I don't know what the fu_ uh the heck a leotard is."

Rachel smiled sympathetically at me and offered Mackie a hand, "come on sweetheart." Mackie grinned up at Rachel and took her hand. I followed behind.

Within 10 minutes Rachel had 5 different colors of these leotard things.. And some Mary Janes. "Come on Rachie, come have ice cream with us." Mackie begged.

Rachel looked at me her eyes wide, "um no I couldn..."

I cut in, "we won't take no for an answer. Come on we are friends aren't we?" I asked, she probably thought I was faking hurt. But in reality I was hurt. My imprint would barely talk to me.

"Um yeah we are friends I guess, that's true. Friends go out to ice cream." She stared as if clarifying herself.

"Yay!" Mackie screeched, I mentally did a happy dance as well.

Once we had paid and were walking out to the cars I realized something, "oh you probably don't want to ride with us. Then you'll have to leave your car here." I said disappointed, I wanted to spend every minute I could with her.

Rachel's cheeks turned red, "my car is still in New York. I didn't see the point in bringing it, I don't mind walking." I smiled freely then, when we got to the truck Mackie jumped in the back and into her car seat while Rachel stood kind of awkwardly

"Milady," I said cornily, opening the door so she could get in. Rachel smiled then for the first time. Once she was situated I ran around the other side, jumping behind the wheel.

"So what kind of ice cream do you like Rachie?" Mackie asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Ooooh Oreo!" Rachel said, grinning at my kid.

Mackie's eyes lit up, "really! Mine too!" She then scrunched her nose up in my direction, "but daddy doesn't like it he likes _chocolate," _she said in a singsong voice.

Rachel turned to me scrunching her nose up in the Same way Mackie had, besides it made her look HOT, "really? Just chocolate... Boring!" She teased.

I scoffed, "I'll have you know chocolate is America's favorite as well. I'm sorry I don't mix my cookies and ice cream."

"But daddy, you drink milk when Aunt Emily makes cookies... And ice cream _is _milk. So that makes no since!" My daughter contorted.

Rachel looked back at Mackie with a smile, "well aren't you just a quick little thing. Goodjob," she approved, sticking out her hand for a high five.

I glanced at Mackie in the rearview mirror and mumbled, "you call it quick. I call it a smartass." Rachel giggled.

"Nah it's not smart ass, it's just sassy. And every little girl has a right to be sassy. Right Mackie bell." Rachel said while my daughter nodded enthusiastically

I bit my lip before grinning over at Rachel, something I couldn't seem to stop doing when she was around, "Mackie bell?"

Rachel blushed looking down at her feet, "well when we were in the grocery store you called her Mackenzie Annabelle... And I don't know Mackie bell. That's cute."

I looked over at her with a genuine smile, "I like it." I said simply.

"Well hello Rachel, Paul, Mackenzie. What can I getcha?" Sue Clearwater asked with a smile.

"A kiddie size Oreo, and another Oreo and a chocolate."

Sue smiled at me and nodded, "coming right up, here's some crayons sweetheart." She told Mackie places the writing utensils in front of Mackie which made her day.

"So how's la push been.. Still not your cup of tea?" I asked Rachel.

Rach smiled sadly at me, "it's actually great. When I left it was just because this place reminded me of my mom. But I'm starting to realize that I shouldn't run away from my mom, maybe run to her. What kind of person am I leaving my dad here by himself... And skipping out on my baby brother. I kind of wish I would've never left." My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute right now.

"Then stay," Rachel's face snapped up to mine, "I mean after your job is over. Still stay." I clarified with a blush.

"I don't think it's that simple." Rachel muttered.

"You just said you wish you'd never left... What do you mean it's not that simple." I demanded.

Rachel flinched at my tone, "really and truly it's _not _any of your concern Paul." She told me coolly.

I calmed down then, "you're right. It's not. Let's talk about something different... How did you get into teaching." I asked, glancing at Mackie making sure she was okay before looking back at Rachel.

Rachel smiled then, "I know right. Who would've though Rachel Black a teacher. I'm not sure... I went to school being a psychologist you know working problems out, but some how I ended up dealing with snotty sweet, biggest hearted little things in the world. It's the best."

"Okay what's your favorite color?"

Rachel smiled, "chocolate brown."

I smiled then too, "mee too!" Just like your eyes.

"Okay my turn now, football of basketball." Rachel challenged. That shocked me, most girls didn't give a rats ass about sports.

I leaned back with a smirk. "Well sweetheart, I like both but I doubt you know much about them. So we won't go into details."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at me then, "oh yeah, try me."

I laughed lightly, "okay your team?" I asked, sue came by and put our food in front of us we smiled and offered our thanks. "So your team?" I asked again.

Rachel smiled with the spoon in her mouth, "cowboys." She stated simply.

"Awe how cute, you like the cheerleaders?" I asked with a smirked.

Rachel Rose her eyes brows. Putting her elbows on the table staring me down defiantly, "oh yeah. There best receiver is Dez Bryant, he's had 13 touchdowns this year. The team as a whole has had 325 first downs. And even though they haven't won a Super Bowl since 1995 they still remain number one in America's hearts. You want to know why _Paul. _Because they have the heart. And _that's _why I love the Dallas cowboys not for the cheerleaders," she said confidently knowing every word she said was right.

"Wow. I'm impressed." I said simply even though she was giving me a fucking hard on right now. She was so confident and oh god. Rachel giggled, clearly not embarrassed at all as she munched on her ice cream. I smiled as I watched her.

"What?" She mumbled with ice cream in her mouth, catching me staring at her.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

When we got back in the truck and pulled up in front of Billy's house my heart ached. After spending the whole day with the angel I didn't want her to leave. Mackie was out cold in the backseat. "Bye Paul I had fun today, so thanks."

I smiled, "yeah today was the best day I've had in a while. Thanks for helping with the whole leotard thing."

"No problem," Rachel smiled before petting Mackie's hair and getting out of the truck walking up to the Black residence.

I watched her go and felt the familiar ping in my heart, "hey Rach! Hang on!" I yelled hopping out of the truck and jogging up to the porch.

"Yes?" She asked un surely,

"Well um Saturday.. I'm taking Mackie to the beach. Why don't you come. You'll be at work soon it'll be a good day before you are stuck in a school for hours with little kids." I then remembered her thing about friends, "just as friends." I clarified quickly.

Rachel smiled up at me and nodded, "I'd like that." She kissed my cheek before pulling back, "goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight Rachel." I grinned, when the door closed I couldn't help but do a little happy dance... Okay it was more like a big happy dance but I didn't care.

Hopefully friends.. Would develop to wife. Yes I know I'm getting ahead of myself but hell we went out for ice cream we are basically together now, right?

**PLEASE **_**REVIEW**_**GUYS!**

**Lots of reviews before the next Chappy-chap. **

** fangirl44****, yeah I always found that interesting as well. But I kind of understand, billy didn't want something tying them down to La Push. thanks for the review you are amazing**

** Kadee Son 12345****, lol hope you enjoyed, thanks for the review**

** Hope Marie 333****, you are honestly too nice! thanks for the review!**

** Kylie (guest)****im so happy you love the story and yeah Mackie Bell makes me smile!**


	8. Chapter 8

My Little Girl

**you can thank a snow day for the update! I hope you guys enjoy!**

I waited anxiously all week for Saturday, this imprinting shit is intense. More intense than I ever imagined it to be, I feel bad about teasing all the guys about it now. I would never admit that to them of course, kid or not I'm still Paul Lahote, I have a dignity.

"Paul!" I Heard from a tiny voice before Jax came running straight into me, elbowing me right in the manhood; not even realizing what he had done Jax just ran off the other way with Mackie chasing him, squealing loudly,

"Umhp," I flinched, nearly falling to the floor while Jared laughed at me, I glared at him as best I could with the pain I was dealing with at the moment.

Of course Kim took that moment to come in the room, she looked down and snorted, "s'not funny," I mumbled while Kim giggled.

After I had finally realized I wasn't going to die I plopped on the couch opposite of Kim and Jared in their living room, "So whatcha doing today?" Kim asked, curiously.

"Mackie and I are going to the beach to meet someone,"

"Someone?" Kim prompted, her eyes glistening.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, "Rachel okay, we're going to meet Rachel."

Kim squealed and jumped up and down on Jared's lap, making him cringe, and me smirk. "you mean _you_ are going to meet Rachel." Kim said, with a grin.

"huh?" I asked, looking at Jared who shrugged.

Kim rolled her eyes and jumped off Jared's lap, "You two are idiots. I'm saying that Jared and I can handle Mackie for the afternoon. Just tell Rachel that Macs wanted to stay and play with Jax," she said with a triumphed grin.

"you guys would really do that for me?" I asked looking from Kim to Jared, and back to Kim again.

"Yes!," Kim squealed and elbowed Jared.

"yeah, yeah just remember when we're ready to make baby number 2 you better be ready for a couple nights of Jax," Jared grinned, Kim's mouth dropped open and she stomped out of the room.

"Oooh somebody's not going to be getting any now," I teased.

Kim suddenly came stomping back into the room with a giant skillet I have no idea where the hell she got it, then suddenly she hit Jared over the head with it, "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

Kim smirked, "Yep I think I'm going to keep this around," Jared glared at her, while I was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Don't you have to meet someone in like 10 minutes? say bye to your daughter and get the hell out of my house," Jared said, almost like a pouting 5 year old, that send me into a whole new fit of laughter.

Once I had controlled myself I looked up at Kim with a wink, "awwwJerBear's grumpy." I teased.

"I'll kiss it and make it better," Kim played along, kissing Jared's head, Ignoring his puckered lips.

Jared frowned, "First she hits me over the head with a pan then she insults my manhood by ignoring me for a kiss," I laughed lightly and left the room quickly after kim had said something about a "Bad boy" and then Jared had smacked her butt and called her "Naughty" oh good god, GROSS.

I walked into the playroom and found Jax and Mackie laying on the floor, besides I didn't expect to find what I found. Her head was on his chest and he was brushing her hair back I gawked, _they are five it's innocent_ I had to remind myself, "JARED! KIM!" I hissed, carful to do it so I didn't disturb either kid.

Kim and Jared were by me in a second they both looked at me questionably and I flailed my arms before pointing at the kids, when they saw them both their eyebrows rose, "Oh my god," Kim said quietly, I was happy I wasn't the only one freaking out, "That's ADORABLE I have to get my camera Oh my god!" she squealed, my mouth literally hit the ground.

"THAT IS NOT _ADORABLE," _I hissed at Jared, before looking back at my daughter whose head was still gently laid on some punks chest. somewhere in my head I reminded myself that _they are five, _and that I knew Jax since he was a baby. and of course _that they are five _not fifteen.

"Dude, you do have to admit, its kinda cute," Jared agreed.

"It wouldn't be _cute_ if it was your daughter and my son," I hissed, Jared just shrugged in agreement. Kim came prancing back into the room and skillfully snuck in taking pictures, before coming back to our sides.

"Well..." I said persistently.

"_well _What?" kim asked, confused.

I creased my eyebrows together, "_well_ Aren't you going to do something?" I said incredulously.

Kim rolled her eyes but walked into the room getting the kids attention, "Jaxy, Mackie, you guys are a little close to the TV how about you guys move back a little, anyway Paul is about to leave so you should go say Bye Mackie."

Mackie jumped up away from Jax and came running to me while I held out my arms and she eagerly jumped into them, "I love you so sososo much, have fun with Rachie daddy." Mackie said innocently.

I grinned at my kid before kissing her forehead, "Be good mackie, remember our deal." I reminded my daughter sternly while she nodded, "And I love you even more than that," I said, before attacking her with kisses, which made her squeal with delight.

As soon as I put Mackie on her feet she turned towards Jaxon, "Tag your it!" she yelled tapping him, before running out into Jared and Kim's backyard, Jax right on her heels.

Kim looked at me smugly then, "Yes you were worried about that, yet the most important thing to them is who is faster. I cant believe you got all worked up over that."

I rolled my eyes and remained uptight, "You don't understand that's my baby," I mumbled stubbornly.

Kim rolled her eyes before tucking herself closer to Jared's side. "Yeah, yeah, just go find Rachel."

My eyes lit up as I ran out there door and down First Beach, I could feel the familiar tug as I got closer, and it wasn't hard to spot Rachel she literally glowed I easily ran to her, "Hey."

Rachel smiled when she saw me, which made me smile wider, "hey yourself, I was beginning to think you were standing me up.. where's Mackie?" She asked, looking around me to make sure she was indeed not there.

"That's actually why I'm late, she stayed at Jared's and Kim's."

Rachel nodded, "So what happened that you were late is something wrong with Mackie," I smiled on the inside that she was worried about my kids well being.

"No, no, nothing like that it just that well-," realizing that I couldn't explain it I took out my phone and showed her the picture kim took and explained the whole situation.

"That's the most precious thing I have ever heard," Rachel gushed.

"It wasn't cute," I mumbled stubbornly.

Rachel laughed loudly and rubbed my face affectionately, "awe, it's okay you can be a over protective daddy," she teased while I growled lightly making Rach laugh harder.

Suddenly rachel and I were sat on the beach and talking and it was easy and nice and... perfect, "So other than teaching and cooking what else do you like to do?"

Rachel smiled, "I love water, always have. Swimming, surfing, tubing, boating. I love it all," she said softly.

"Surfing?" I asked intrigued.

Rachel laughed lightly looking down at her lap with a blush, "yeah, I spent a summer at Rebecca's in hawaii, picked up surfing pretty easy," she shrugged. All the sudden her eyes lit up, "Volleyball," she squealed.

"Huh?" I asked confused where that random outburst came from.

Rachel blushed again, "I also played a lot of volleyball in Hawaii, and I must say I'm not to shabby. It's such a fun sport." Rachel then looked at me with a smile, "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I've already told you about me, other than being a daddy, eating, and working for the council, and eating boring chocolate icecream what do you like to do?"

I smiled softly, "I like hanging with all my friends, I love cliff diving, I like fixing stuff up, and I love going out on boats and stuff too," I said before remembering one more thing, "And I've only been once but I love skiing," I sighed in content.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Oh my god me too! I absolutely adore it, I didn't think I would be much good, then I went and found out how fun it is,"

Suddenly I felt a urge to kiss Rachel but reminded myself that she didn't want to, then all the sudden she was the one leaning in and I remained still but when her lips met mine I immediately pulled her closer to me and kissed back, Kissing Rach wasn't like kissing anyone else, it was like... my own piece of heaven.

Suddenly Rachel pulled back and looked at me with wide eyes, "Oh my god. I cant believe I just did that Oh my god, oh what have I done I'm a home wrecker," She yelled pulling out of my arms, attempting to run away but I didn't let her this time.

"It's obvious you like me. And I like you like _a lot, _so why do you keep pushing me away?" I asked desperately.

Rachel glared at me, "PAUL! YOU IDIOT ARE YOU SAYING THAT CHEATING ON YOUR WIFE IS OKAY OH MY GOD YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"WIFE!? what the hell are you talking about Rachel? I'm _not_ married."

Rachel's face suddenly turned into one of joy and confusion, "But- but - you have a daughter and I just assumed- what?"

I chuckled softly, "Rach, it's the twenty first century. Mackenzie's mother is dead and we were never married,"

Rachel's face quickly morphed into pity, "Oh god Paul I'm so sorry."

I shook my head quickly, "Mackie's mom has been out of the picture for a long time, I have only known mackie for half a year. I'm over her mothers death and Mackie was really to young to understand."

Rachel- getting over the shock nodded slowly she then smiled softly, "So you would be up to dating different girls again then," she asked shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"no," I answered honestly, making Rachel's face fall, "I wouldn't be up to dating anyone but you." I said quickly, making rachel snap her head up from where her eyes were resting on the ground.

"Really?"

"Really." I clarified. Rachel then suddenly hit me in the arm and I acted like it hurt, "What was that for!?" I pouted.

Rachel put her hands on her hips, "_that _was for scaring me! I thought you were going to stop being my friend! or you know... boyfriend," She said stubbornly but somehow still having her trademark blush

I tucked her tiny body under my arm as we walked down the beach, "Baby I'll be anything you want me to be," I answered honestly, making her grin up at me.

***squeals* REVIEW! 15 reviews before next chapter! I KNOW y'all can do it!**

** Kayla5984** **awe! thanks for loving and Reviewing!**

**Fangirl44 ****you have been a great follower and helped to me! so thank you very much! and thanks for the review of course**

** JerBear7579** **that is a huge compliment to me! That you would even compare the way Stephenie writes Nessie to my Mackie! lol so Thank you for your review and I'm glad my story makes someone smile**

** Brilliant (Guest)** **That put a smile on my face you are sooooo amazing! thanks for the review!**

** Hope Marie333** **Yeah I don't know what goes on in my brain to think of something like this but I'm glad you like it! thanks for your review**

** YaleAceBella12** **I intend to write more and more and I hope I can keep coming up with good chapters and not rubbish! Thanks for your review you truly made me smile.**

** Guest****hehe I'm so very glad you LOVE! my story! I love your review! Thank you**

** Fari30** **DING DINGDING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Great foreshadowing haha! And I'm not sure if you were actually talking to me about checking out your story or my other reviewers but if you were talking about me then I will for sure check it out! Thanks for reviewing**

** Kylie (guest)** **I shouldn't even put the guest there anymore because you have been so loyal to this story and I can always count on you for amazing feedback! When I see "Kylie" pop up in my email I know it's you and not just some random guest! So thank you so much and thanks for your review**


	9. Chapter 9

My little Girl 6

**My Birthday is tomorrow, birthday Reviews would be just Amazing;Dhahaha! **

"Daddy, is Rachie comin over today?" My little girl asked, as she sat on a bar stool, spinning in circles.

"Nope! Today's a daddy and Mackie day. Rachel has to get things ready for when you go to school... And remember Macs you have to call her Ms. Black at school, just like everyone else."

Mackie scrunched up her noes, "I like Rachie better."

I snorted a laugh and threw a dish towel at her face, making her squeal, "well I don't care little miss! You have to call her that.. it's the law."

Mackie's eyes widened to about the size of saucers, "so if I call her Rachie at school uncle Charlie will take me away!" She gasped, "uncle" kind of just stuck with Charlie swan, he is practically family and after we went over to Billy's with Rachel a few times he seemed to always be there and take delight in amusing Mackie.

I normally would go on and tease her that yes Charlie would lock her away, but I swear the kid was two seconds away from crying so I decided to play nice daddy, "no sweetheart, Charlie won't take you away but at school Rachel has to be Ms. Black, Kay?"

Mackie seemed content with the fact that Charlie wouldn't lock a five year old up and nodded up at me, seemingly forgetting that she was arguing about calling her Rachie, not that I'm complaining. "So what do you want to do today?"

Mackie looked up at me, then back at the floor, I could practically see the little gears in her head turning as she thought of all the possibilities, it isn't often we have a full day to ourselves. "Hmm how bout swimmin!?"

I chuckled softly, she always wanted to go "swimmin", "sorry kid the tides really rough today, it would sweep your little self away!" I said, picking up Mackie and blowing raspberries on her stomach.

When I placed Mackie back on her feet in the living room she plopped on the couch, "boo!" She pouted. "Ya know daddy if we had a _pool _that wouldn't happen," my five year old informed me.

"Oh and if we had a _pool _you wouldn't be able to play outside unless I was out there, which means you would be stuck inside all day,"

"Daddy! You getting me off subject!" Mackie said, deadly serious. She then tapped her chin, no doubt seeing Billy do that when he thinks. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "daddy... You wanna watch a _movie_!"

"Sure," I laughed, kind of questionably. The way she said it was odd. "What will it be? Princess Cinderella or that big giant hulk and donkey?"

Mackie groaned loudly, "daddddy... I was saying it like Anna on frozen says "do you wanna build a snowmann to Elsa!" Which means I want to watch FROZEN, and oh my goodness! It's Shrek not whatever a hulk is!?"

I laughed loudly, them tapped Mackie Bell's nose, "well if you know so much about this Frozen movie why do you need to go see it!?"

Mackie scrunched her eyebrows at me, clearly disapproving of my teasing, "dad. That was just on the 'mercial Me and Rachie watched. I don't know EVERYTHING... But I do know all the songs cause Rachie has them on her phone!"

"Well I guess that means you will be singing along in the theater hmmm?"

Mackie's eyes lit up, "you mean we can go!?"

"Yep if you hurry up! We have to leave in 10 minutes to see the 4:00 showing, you have to be in bed by 7:30 tonight because you have school, so it's our only option,"

"Oh man! I gotta change!"

"Woah!" I said, making Mackie stop dead in her tracks and look at me puzzled, "what you have on is fine, there's no point in doing double laundry, just pull your hair up because it's windy. If you don't you'll get knots."

Mackie frowned, "but I wanted to wear my hair down like Ana has hers!"

I fixed stern eyes on my kid, "fine, but when I have to rip through your hair tomorrow there's no negotiating, I'll just tell you it's your fault you didn't listen to daddy."

Mackie's eyes widened, "okay! I'll pull my hair up,"

"Good choice," I mumbled, as she ran up the stairs giggling happily.

* * *

When we arrived in Port Angelas I thought Mackie was literally going to bounce out of her seat, she was singing 'do you wanna build a snowman' all the way up here and mumbling quietly to herself about a something called Olaf?

"Guess what daddy! There's also a reindeer on there, but there isn't any reindeer here because it's august! Stupid august! I'm ready for Christmas, oooooh presents! And I want snow!"

I smiled softly, "ya know macs it's all fun and stuff when it snows, but remember you can't swim then... Or build sandcastles. And playing outside all day with Claire and Jax is out of the question."

Mackie frowned, "but daddy. We get to play in the _snow_ that's lots more fun," she stated bewildered, I chuckled softly at my daughter and couldn't agree or disagree that playing in the snow was oh so fun.

"Alright we're here!" I said excited, I was only excited for Mackie of course, anything she loved this much was fine with me as long as she was having fun... And I got to see a game every once and a while.

"Yay!"

When we got out of the movie I was surprisingly impressed, when I was little Disney movies were so... Corny, but that little movie was actually pretty amusing. And seeing Mackie bob her head to the music as if it was rock, was the best thing in the world.

Of course the soccer mom behind us glared Every time I laughed loudly at my kids antics.

"Man that was so awesome," macs sighed.

"So awesome," I agreed with a smile.

When we pulled back into the house Macs was still wide awake, and ran right into the house and up the stairs. We already had McDonalds so no worrying about supper, macs was super happy about that. At our house that garbage is a treat.

After letting Mackie do whatever it was she did I tucked her in bed, "night kiddo," I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Night daddy... I love you!"

I smiled, "love you too," I then closed the door and whispered, "more than you'll ever know."

* * *

"Mackie get up I've told you three times!" I yelled up the stairs, the first time I told her I did it all sweetly and stuff cause you know it's her first day of school. The second I laughed when she hadn't moved, but by the third time I was annoyed.

When I heard no motion from the upstairs bedroom I growled softly and took the stairs two at a time, "Mackenzie Annabelle," I stopped short, and laughed loudly when I saw Mackie standing on her bed attempting to pull her shirt over her head, but she was going in circles twirling, no matter how hard she pulled it just wouldn't come off.

"Daddy help!" She yelled loudly, I guess she didn't hear me come up. She looked obviously stressed... Even if I couldn't see her cute little face which I'm sure held a pout.

"Here, here." I laughed, and pulled the shirt off her head, when it finally came off she blew out a breath of relief.

I then watched in amusement, as shorty jumped off the bed and pulled her dress over her head; this time it didn't get stuck. She then ran off to the bathroom, I am grateful I got a pretty much independent 5 year old, Emily and Rachel both thought it was extremely incredible how she could braid her hair all on her own, and it looked just as if one of them did it themselves. But then again when it came to leaving her with someone, Mackie always has a melt down.

"Alright, Frozen Backpack,"

"Check!"

"Pencils!?"

"Check!"

"Lunch.. made by the best guy in the entire world,"

"Check," Mackie giggled

"And last but not least cutest kid in the entire universe,"

"CHECK!" Mackie yelled.

"I'm going to school, goin to school, yeahyeahyeah," Mackie sang, and I couldn't help but grin.

When we pulled up to the school I got out and undid macs seatbelt, she jumped out and her smile immediately vanished when she saw the giant building that held kindergarten - Highschool students of La Push, "um daddy... I changed my mind I don't wanna go no mores,"

I frowned, "it's not that scary I promise Mackie, besides Claire, Jax, and Rachel will all be in there!" I said, with way more excitement than what I felt, honestly I didn't want to leave her either.

Mackie's eyes were still wide and she looked up at me pitifully before surprising me with a loud cry, I quickly yanked her into my arms, "oh god Macs. Please don't cry I promise! It's only for a few hours and you'll have fun!"

"Don't wanna go!" Mackie sobbed, her baby talk coming out through her tears.

"Listen Daddy will always come back for you, besides You would get bored if you had to spend every day of your life with me,"

Mackie lifted her head from my shoulder,"nu uh daddy, you are the best! You cut my sandwiches in little triangles, and when I cry you hold me! And you laugh when I tell jokes even if they aren't even funny, and you throw me really high in the air!"

"Macs! School isn't going to change that, I promise,"

Mackie just hid her head back in my shoulder, I walked inside the school and to the kindergarten section, Rachel was there and her eye brows rose when she saw Mackie Balling, she swiftly came over to us and pet Macs hair, "oh Mackie Bell sweetheart what's wrong,"

Mackie didn't answer just wrapped her legs tighter around my torso, "Hey Mackie, you'll love school, you get to go outside and play, and color, and sing songs, and guess what?" She whispered the last part which made Mackie lift her head and look at her, "we get to have ice cream!" Rachel's eyes lit up when she Saw Mackie smile.

"Really?" Macs sniffled.

Rach winked at me before taking Mackie from my arms, "really! And not just chocolate like daddy." She teased, making Macs giggle

"Okay," Mackie agreed, then looked at me with a still tear streaked face, "bye daddy I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love you so much," I told her, dropping a swift kiss on her forehead and a 'bye' to Rachel before leaving quickly, no need to stay around and let Mackie change her mind.

When I walked out to my truck I had to resist a laugh when I saw Kim crying into Jared's chest as he comforted her, "awe Kimmy! Don't be so sad!"

"Shut up Paul!" Kim yelled, still not removing her face from my best friends chest as he glared at me.

"Awe for real Kimmy... Hey how about we go back to Emily's and eat muffins," I coaxed.

Kim lifted her face from Jared, "with Chocolate chips?" She sniffled.

Jared and I both laughed loudly. "Yes!"

"Okay,"

Oh they say a way to a _mans _heart is food.. But it's really that way for women. Even if they're too stubborn and proud to admit it.

**Author note: BTW I know I kind of skipped over like Paul and Rachel being all relationship-e, but this story is called My Little Girl, and it's about Paul and Mackie so I hope y'all aren't dissapointed by this :)**

**By the way more things will happen in the future butttt you know I need to develop the characters and their relationships**

**Review Responses: **

_** Fari 30 **_**awe****! thank you so much! my writing tends to have a little humor in it because I'm not a very serious person, I just like having a fun time! Thanks so much for the review and for being amazing**

_**JCreader**_**I was hoping for this story would be cute so thank you so much!**

_**Kadee son 12345**_ **thanks for reviewing**

_**fangirl44**_**haha I'm glad Paul knows now too, and yeah that play room was a pretty freaking adorable place that day! haha thanks for reviewing**

_**KissTheRainAndTheSun**_**sweetwater? hahahah thanks for reviewing!**

_**LightBabe**_ **this chapter was to help prove the fact that Rachel is in no way affecting Paul and Mackie! At least for now! Thanks for the review**

**(guest)** **I'm glad someone realizes that these chapters are indeed work lol! thanks for the review**

_**Kylie**_**lol I know right? snowdays are ammmmazing, and yeah I love hoe protective Paul is of Macs! ;) thanks for the review**

_**pinky6511**_**hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm? I don't know either ;) thanks for the review**

_**FanFicChikk**_ **no prob** **loser ;) (she's a friend I'm joking if you read this don't think I'm a jerk lol) p.s luhhh you tooo**

** (**_**GreatGuest 2 or AE ;D**_**) YEAH stupid Rachel making dumb assumptions! thanks for reviewing**

**AN: I hope I never leave anyone out on replying so if I ever do MAKE SURE to tell me, I promise I would never do that on purpose.**


End file.
